narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nagato
Six Paths Picture The picture of the current Six Paths of Pain is very clearly fan-colored. Please remove it. :Upload thing being stupid. Really stupid. The pictures were reverted it just talking a long time to well work.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 12:08, 15 August 2009 (UTC) death if nagato lives outside life and death, wouldn't that mean he isn't really dead. konan refered to him in the past tense, while talking to naruto as she fetched Yahikos body, so yes he is dead.--Hokage0611 (talk) 20:27, 15 July 2009 (UTC) pain or pein probable a stupid question but which spelling is it, pain or pein, as i have seen to spelled both way on this sight Fawcettp (talk) 07:39, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Pain is the correct spelling. --Silver Ninja (Talk) 08:48, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Fawcettp, wherevr u saw Pein, cud u change it it Pain..Thanx..AlienGamer | Talk 09:25, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Ideally, you should switch back to the old Deva Path picture. I realize there seems to be some sort of MoS involving replacing manga pics with anime ones, but some discretion should be used. The Shippuden anime's art is awful outside of the OPs and EDs, so I think it's best to go for the best picture to represent his character and not just the most recent one. - Nyroki (talk) 04:22, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :That's pure opinion. Frankly I see absolutely nothing wrong in comparison with the manga pic, other than the akatsuki cloud being (cut off?). In fact it's even closer to the manga pic than the Three-Tails. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jul 3, 2009 @ 04:51 (UTC) Family? On another naruto wiki website, it had mentioned that Pain was Naruto's brother. Is this true, or not because they do look alike a little because they have the same hair only colored different and same facial features as Minato. Minato's lover, Kushina also had orangish hair similar to Pain's. Is it possible that Pain could be related to Naruto, Minato, or even Kushina in some way? :Apparently that Wiki site allows speculation to cloud true judement. Unless it says it in the manga or Databooks... its not true --Hamachi1993 (talk) 01:51, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 It would be impossible for them to be brothers because Nagato would have to be Minato's son and Minato wasn't even alive or born yet when Nagato was born. Jiraiya and the Pain Bodies. I notice in the Trivia section that it says that "The original Six Paths of Pain were composed of individuals associated with Jiraiya. This implied that Nagato continued to follow his master, even after the latter left Amegakure. " I was under the impression that Nagato was destined to have those bodies and that was the reason the Elder Toad told Jiraiya to travel, So that he would encounter the people who would become the bodies and figure out Pain's secret. In other words, It wasn't so much Nagato following Jiraiya as Jiraiya meeting the people that Nagato would later choose to be Pain-- (talk) 14:58, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Real Name Naruto? Is Nagato's real name Naruto? My friend and i were talking about him and he mentioned that in the manga Jariya decides to name the main character in his book by "Nagato's" name. And then later The 4th hokage and his wife name their son by that character's name: Naruto. Is this correct? :No, it is incorrect. Although Jiraiya based his main character on Nagato, he didn't name him after Nagato. He named the main character after a piece of naruto in the ramen he was eating while thinking of a name. Nagato had nothing to do with that. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:51, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Sixth Nature Yeah, in the infobox, for the nature part, I think it would be best if we removed the Yin-Yang thing. If we put it in his infobox, it would only be fair if we put it in Sakura's, Ino's, Shikamaru's, Tsunade's, Shizune's, Choji's and any medical-nins, no? --NejiByakugan36 00:05, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Huh, what are you talking about? Last I checked that info in the infobox came from databook information and those other characters have no such thing. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Aug 19, 2009 @ 17:10 (UTC) if wat he is sayin is right why does naruto never order naruto when he is eating ramen Rinnegan Can Pain's rinnegan be deactivated? 'Cause I've never seen it being deactivated after he awakened it. - MangekyouFreak96 :You mean to say "I've never seen him without the rippled eyes." He has to activate the Rinnegan to use its abilities, but that doesn't mean that when he doesn't actively use it, the rippled pattern disappears like the Sharingan's tomoe. The Byakugan's whiteness doesn't disappear with deactivation, either. :For all we know, that is just how Nagato's eyes look. We've never seen him with any other eyes. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 06:28, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ::To be fair, Jiraiya was shocked when he saw Nagato with the rinnegan..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 06:30, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :::It's not like Nagato showed his eyes before... --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 06:44, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ::::Jiraiya, teaching them and protecting them for awhile, he must have see Nagato's eyes...Plus Nagato did say "I first awakened the rinnegan." But since we never saw it, u'r point holds more weight...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 06:53, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :::::You'd be amazed what an emo hairstyle can hide ^^ --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 07:05, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Orochimaru I'm not sure where this belongs and if anyone can answer this but... When the Ame Orphans asked the Sannin for food Orochimaru suggested to kill the orphans. Since then Orochimaru joined and left Akatsuki, does Nagato acknowledge or atleast remember that Orochimaru wanted to kill him. * It must be mentioned that Tsunade was able to remember Yahiko when she saw Deva Patb, maybe Orochimaru knew that Deva Path was Yahiko. (talk) 04:27, September 20, 2009 (UTC) New Voice Actor According to Akatsuki Rising Video Game He has a new english voice actor (can't find the credits, just his voice) OJcCYM5yUEY Hidan13 (talk) 19:29, October 4, 2009 (UTC) His new voice actor is Troy Baker M2ICHGaXk_M&feature=sub EvilPuppy123 (talk) 04:49, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Ame Orphans? why is this a team because it really isnt a team just a group of orphans? Narutosagemaster (talk) 04:12, October 5, 2009 (UTC) -They were formed under Jiraiya. First? Was Nagato the first student of Jiraiya?--Inferuno Ryuu (talk) 11:23, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Vandalism Nagato's entry was vandalised and I undid what the vandal did. I suggest that this page be locked due to vandalism attempt. - Volrath77 (talk) 10:33, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :A single vandalism edit is not enough to warrant protection. Protection is only resorted to during edit wars, and heavy vandalism. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Nov 13, 2009 @ 23:19 (UTC) Elemental Release Dose anybody know where it says that Nagato can use six elemental releases. If not no big deal :Jiraiya says it in chapter 375, on page 11. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:35, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks invicible ?! No matter the kind of jutsu employed, a God cannot be killed. Unkillable, thus invincible... The one Path who made it into the kekkai space suspended all activity, but it is unclear if he died or not. i read these sentence as a translation of the third data book is that right about Invincibility ?? --Rikudō Sennin 17:18, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :It's a bit crude, but an accurate translation of a part of Pain's profile from the third databook. Don't take it too literal, though. It is talking about Pain and not Nagato. The Paths of Pain cannot be killed in the normal sense of the word, which we have seen several times in the manga. This makes Pain seem invincible. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:43, December 2, 2009 (UTC) if that true what this suppose to mean ((it is unclear if he died or not))--Rikudō Sennin 21:19, December 2, 2009 (UTC) God Shouldn't "God" be putted as a title for him? He refers himself as such and also all of Amegakure does. I created a similair topic in Konan's page. --TekkenStorm (talk) 19:20, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Nagato's Parents Should we put in the family box "Unnamed Mother Unnamed Father"?--KiumaruHamachi (talk) 16:47, December 16, 2009 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi :Most characters have unnamed parents. ''~SnapperT '' 21:12, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Conclusion: Picture is unchangeable. | image name = PainTendo.PNG | image size = | image caption = | image = | float = right | ref = }} There once the unnessessary is removed, a new picture of Pain is impossible to fight in the infobox, unless we remove the picture of his actual body, as seen to the right. So yeah. Food for thought.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 13:56, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Unless a pic with similar dimensions can be uploaded, but with the above pic, yes it is impossible...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 15:09, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I think that the infobox for Pain should be only of his actual body. The Deva Path picture should be changed to a screencapture of Shippuden 125, and should specifically be in the Deva path page. If it is necessary to this article, we should create a an appearance section and add it there.--Kylecharmed (talk) 20:36, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::The problem there is we went on and on about this a few months back. Basically, first image of the character is what is supposed to be used in the infobox, and for Pain, it was the Deva Path. But there was a lot of back and forth, so the compromise of both images was made.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 21:21, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :For the infobox picture, why not just put a picture of him as a child, I mean the flashback was within 1 episode of him being named as "Nagato." The picture is suppose to be of the character, not of his abilities. Simant (talk) 17:06, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Why? Is he named Saviour of this World? He saved nothing... I'm removing it. Only the Rikudo was named Savior of this World. - MadaraU (talk) 13:35, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :I dunno how to modify the infobox :-< - MadaraU (talk) 13:38, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :He was treated as the second coming of the Sage of the Six Paths by his followers. Yahiko literally called him Saviour of this World. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:10, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I understand. - MadaraU (talk) 12:59, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Ideologies... Uhm, I was always under the impression that Nagoro didn't renew his faith in Jiraiya's teaching but rather renewed his faith in his own, former, philosophy... I mean, think about it: As shown in chapter 448, Jiraiya left a copy of "The gutsy ninja" with Nagato, Yahiko and Konan, and Nagato obviously read it. This would pretty much mean that he knew he had made a great impression on Jiraiya with his philosophy. Maybe he even realized that he inspired Jiraiya in the same way that Jiraiya had once inspired him (the whole thing about the new generation surpassing the old one)... Then came the great tragedy and he became desillusionized (read: "insane") and assumed new teachings, which we know all too well about. However, no-one seems to understand or agree with these teachings. (Konan being one of the few exceptions, and then I'm still only assuming she did...) But one day, when he's out "preaching his word" and leveling a village with the ground, a boy comes up to him, quotes the very lines he used when he inspired Jiraiya and pretty much tells him that while he believes there is some truth in his new teachings, he'll put his faith in Nagato's old teachings... So that's two people he has gained the faith of, one by just stating what he believed in to, and the other whom had only read a book about what he used to believe in, which was comparatively more than he had ever managed to convert by actively spreading his new teachings. (With that said, maybe he also felt that he couldn't live the old teachings himself anymore, so he chose to let Naruto be his legacy.) And that's why I think the last paragraphs in the "Invasion Of Pain" section should be changed to encompass that... Thoughts? (talk) 22:33, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Ok. I'm not exactly sure what you mean, but we do know his faith in Jiraya's teachings was renewed through Naruto. Naruto said he would trust Jiraiya's words and Nagato choose to put his faith in Naruto, and thus Jiraiya's teaching. Then he offed himself to atone for his sins. This we know.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:26, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Height/Weight If we don't have the actual characters real height/weight, we shouldn't put the height/weight of one of his jutsu. Simant (talk) 06:28, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Stats When did the stats come out? Did someone make them up?--Enoki911 (talk) 04:59, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind. They've been deleted.--Enoki911 (talk) 05:01, January 15, 2010 (UTC)